Trzeci albo Zawładnięcie Tronem
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [TW] Ymir dokonał swojego żywota, powstały Światy, a Willi i We nagle zniknęli z kart mitologii. Podjęliśmy próbę wyjaśnienia ich tajemniczego zniknięcia. Pierwszy rozdział cyklu Vellekla mitu.


_Myślę, że z czasem Wili i We stali się niewygodni. Pod koniec możecie przeczytać krótką notatkę na temat tych dwóch postaci. Źródło to przede wszystkim Edda oraz artykuły E. Björnssona i H. Borgeirssona._

 _Tekst napisany wraz ze Złotym Chłopcem. Wieeelkie zmiany fabularne. Tyle nawiązań do różnych mitów, że heeej. Wybaczcie sztuczną podniosłość, tak nam wyszło. Złoty pompował balon patetyzmu, heroizmu, patriotyzmu nielokalnego i innych izmów, że aż... trąca dziwną mową._

 **N** a długo przed tym, gdy pierwszy człowiek powstał z lodu, światy dzieliły się jedynie na pokryty wieczną zmarzliną Niflheim i wiecznie gorący, żarzący się płynną lawą Muspell. Między nimi znajdowała się granica, nicość ciągnąca się niezliczone wieki zwano ją Ginnungagapem. Tam powstał Ymir i tam wspaniała matka, krowa Audhumla, stworzyła z lodu praojca bogów, Buriego. Stworzyła przy tym koniec swój i Ymira.

Buri miał trzech synów. Pierwszy urodził się Odyn, zaraz po nim Wili, a po nim We. Buri jednak to We nazywał Pierwszym, a Odyna Trzecim synem. Młodemu Odynowi nie przeszkadzało miano trzeciego syna, póki nie dopuścili się tego, co dopiero miało nastąpić.

Bracia z dzieci wyrośli na mężczyzn, a jałowe pustkowia Ginnungagapem zrobiły z nich mężczyzn. Dzień w dzień bracia wyruszali na pustkowia, nic nie znajdując i nic nie spotykając, by powrócić z niczym. Dziś, widząc z daleka płomienie Muspellu i ciemności Niflheimu, Odyn rzekł:

\- Ten świat jest pusty i jałowy. Dlaczego nikt z nas nie wziął go we władanie i nie zaczął w nim tworzyć?

\- Tylko Audhumla i Ymir mogą tworzyć — odpowiedział mu We.

\- Takie jest ich prawo — dodał WiIi.

\- Kto dał im to prawo? — zapytał Odyn. — Ojciec nasz? Nasza matka? Ich stworzenia? Nie, nikt im nie dał tego prawa, sami po nie sięgnęli. Mówię zatem, bracia, byśmy i my po nie sięgnęli.

Bracia długo zastanawiali się nad słowami Trzeciego i minął czas, nim przyznali mu rację. Zabrali swe miecze, tarczę, łuk i ruszyli tam, gdzie można było spotkać pierwsze stworzenie świata. Koniec końców zabili Ymira, by dać szansę narodzenia się nowym światom. Poćwiartowali go, rozlewając przy tym morze krwi. Tak też powstało Drzewo i Światy.

Powstanie Światów i Drzewa nie zostały im przypisane, lecz Ymirowi. To z jego ciała wyłoniło się wszystko, co istniało. Braciom się to nie spodobało, chcieli sami tworzyć i móc oznajmić, że to ich jest dzieło. A Odyn chciał więcej, o wiele więcej. Chciał stworzyć coś sam. Wędrując między gałęziami, Bracia odnaleźli Midgard, świat piękny i bogaty, choć pusty. Tam, wpatrując się w bezkresną wodę, wyciągnęli z piany kłody jesionu i wiązu.

Wili obdarzył ich wolą. We nadał im kształt. A Odyn tchnął w nich życie.

Stworzenia zaczęły rozmnażać się i zapełniać światy. Niektóre były zbyt okrutne i nieprzyrzynane, by w nich żyć i istoty w nich pomarły. Inne były pełne dobrodziejstwa i tam rozwinęły istoty powstałe z pni drzew. Z początku uczyli się powoli wiary, by wkrótce zacząć oddawać cześć stwórcom, każdemu wedle jego zasługi. Nie wiedzieli kto jaki dar im dał. By stworzyć hierarchię, oparli się o ich przydomkach.

Najbardziej umiłowali sobie Pierwszego, kolejno Drugiego i Trzeciego. Najwięcej oddawali We, potem Williemu, a na końcu ledwo wspomniany w modłach był Odyn. Odyn radował się i tym, lecz z upływem czasu coraz bardziej odczuwał różnicę, dzielącą jego od Wiliego i We.

Życie toczyło się dalej, coraz bardziej rozrastało się i zaczęło wylewać się dalej, niż granice Midgardu. Bracia stworzyli wtedy Asgard, swoją nową siedzibę i bogów, istoty o podobnej do ich, lecz słabszej mocy. Z liści wyłonili się pierwsi bogowie. A wśród nich pojawiła się Fjörgyn. Bracia zapałali do niej miłością i ruszyli w konkury, które wygrał Willi. Pierwsze małżeństwo w Asgardzie stało się pierwszą królewską parą. Jednak Fjörgyn patrzyła na Odyna z pożądaniem i po kilku nocach ten znalazł się w jej łożu.

Ilekroć Willi znikał z małżeńskich komnat, pojawiał się tam Odyn. Razu pewnego brat powrócił jednak wcześniej ze swojej podróży i zastał ich złączonych. Rozgniewał się okrutnie i przeklną Odyna. Ten, nie widząc innego wyjścia niż śmierć, chwycił szyję swego brata i zacisnął dłonie. Po chwili szarpania Drugi z braci, mianem i urodzeniem, zniknął ze świata, by zostać zesłanym do Hel.

Fjörgyn, zalewając się szklanymi łzami, miesiące po śmierci męża powiła córkę, Frigg, którą za żonę pojął Odyn. Wdowa po Wilim panowała sama na dworze przez lat kilka, nim wyszła za We. Najmłodszy z braci nie wiedział, jakiego potwornego czynu dokonał Odyn, choć podejrzewał Fjörgyn o niewierność.

Mijał czas, a w różnych domenach pojawiły się olbrzymi, elfy, krasnoludy oraz stworzenia dotąd nieznane i nienazwane. We wraz z Odynem, który coraz rzadziej bywał w komnatach królowej, podróżowali po światach, nawiązując znajomości, zawierając pokoje, ale też i wojny. Wszystkie, oprócz kraju olbrzymów, były im przychylne. Stworzenia te co pewien czas ruszały na Asgard, lecz twierdza pozostawała niezdobyta. Odyn, chcąc ukrócić ich zamysły, chciał porwać z wyprawą do Utgard. We natomiast nie chciał przelewać swej krwi i wolał zaszyć się w pałacu.

\- Czy nie jesteśmy synami Buriego, bracie? — spytał Odyn. — Mężami dzielnymi i walecznymi? Ty wolisz kryć się pod ziemią, doić krowy i błagać o rozejm!

\- Wolę krwi swoich nadaremno nie oddawać — odpowiedział brat.

\- Nie jesteś mężem, jedno zwykłą dziewką, coby się dała chędożyć z prawej i lewej, byle jej włos z głowy nie utrącić!

We rozgniewały straszliwie te słowa. Przywdział on strój swój, chwycił dzidę w dłoń i rzekł:

\- Jam król, a tyś mój poddany, bracie. Będziesz mi podległy wolą albo z mej woli postradasz życie, gdzie ...

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdy Odyn dobył swego miecza i ciął go. Puściły rzemienie, koczulga upadła odsłaniając pierś. I drugi raz Odyn ciął, a z ciała We wylała się krew i wnętrzności. Pierwszy mianem, choć ostatni urodzeniem, upadł na posadzki tronu.

\- Choć będą zwać cię Wszechojciem — powiedział ten, powoli gasnąc. — Nadal będziesz tylko Trzecim.

\- Będę wciąż zwany Trzecim z miana, choć Pierwszym z urodzenia — odparł Odyn, spoglądając na brata. — Teraz również i Jedynym jestem.

 _Wili i We pojawiają się w Eddzie tylko w opowieści Połajanki Lokego, gdzie Loki zarzuca Frigg, iż ta spała ze swoimi szwagrami. Jednak samych panów nie spotykamy 'cieleśnie', jedynie jako wspomnienie._

 _W Przepowiedni Wieszczki - wersji spisanej przez Gotów, nie ludzi Skandynawii, wspomniany jest Hönir i Lothur - jako bracia Odyna (tu Wotana), bogowie pomagający przy stworzeniu pierwszych ludzi. Badacze uważają, że pod tymi imionami mogą być ukryci Wili i We, choć teoria ta podparta jest jedynie dowodem na istnienie 'braci Odyna' (czyli dowód praktycznie żaden). Zaznaczyć trzeba, że w gockiej wersji mitu to Hönir jest tym, którego Wanowie wzięli jako 'zakładnika' (albo na wymianę za swoich), by u nich 'panował'. I on jest odpowiedzialny za to, że Wanowie ścięli głowę Mimirowi, ponieważ bóg za barzdo polegał na radach Mimira._  
 _O Lothurze praktycznie nie ma nic. Wysnute są teorie, że to jedno z wielu imion Lokiego. Pasuje mi zatem to jako 'brat krwi' Odyna, jednak koliduje z historia stworzenia człowieka oraz zarzutami czynionymi do Frigg. Zaproponowano również identyfikację z Freyem, jako bogiem płodności, w sensie 'tworzenia', a raczej 'kształtowania'._

 _Ogólnie patrząc na kult bogów w Skandynawii i Germanii (z racji dzielenia wspólnej mitologii) to nasi bohaterowie nie mieli żadnych atrybutów, domen ani znaków rozpoznawczych. Wili/Hönir był czczony przy sadzawkach wodnych, z tym, że musiał być one 'martwe' (cokolwiek to znaczy?). Natomiast nie ma wzmianki, by We/Lothur w ogóle był czczony. Istnieje teoria, jako że Willi i We byli tylko 'braćmi' Odyna, nie posiadali moc jemu równą, dlatego też ich kult był mocno okrojony, a nawet i znikomy._

 _Można odnieść wrażenie, że wpisano ich do mitologii tylko po to, by móc Odyna nazwać Trzecim... Szkoda, że tyle podań i legend zaginęło w mrocznych wiekach chrystianizacji barbarzyńskich pogan._


End file.
